The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena fragrans, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Golden Coastxe2x80x99.
The new Dracaena is a naturally-occurring mutation of the Dracaena fragrans cultivar xe2x80x98Steudnerixe2x80x99 (not patented) with solid green leaves. The new Dracaena was discovered and selected by the Inventor in October, 1987, as an individual plant within a population of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Steudnerixe2x80x99 grown in a cultivated area in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The new Dracaena was selected on the basis of its unique golden leaf margins.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings taken at Naaldwijk, The Netherlands, since 1988 has shown that the unique features of this new Dracaena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Golden Coastxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Golden Coastxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Golden Coastxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Unique golden and dark green-colored variegated foliage; dark green at leaf center surrounded by golden margin.
2. Upright and thick leaves.
3. Short leaf sheaths.
4. Tolerant to low temperatures.
In addition to leaf color, plants of the new Dracaena differ from plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Steudnerixe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Dracaena have thicker leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Steudnerixe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Dracaena have shorter leaf sheaths than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Steudnerixe2x80x99.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Dracaena are more upright than leaves of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Steudnerixe2x80x99.